


First Dates

by poetroe



Series: if I grind my teeth at night, would you hear it? [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Netflix and Chill, Walks On The Beach, all the romantic tropes really, catradora, summary is just an excerpt cause idk what else to put there, the fic is okay pinky promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: “Okay,” Adora starts, grabbing a hold of Catra’s hand without really thinking about it, “don’t freak out. I thought it was kind of funny, actually.” Catra is staring at her so intently that Adora worries her eyes are going to get stuck in that position.“What?” Adora decides to just say it. Lay it all out in the open.“They’re convinced we’re dating.”5 times it's not exactly a date + 1 time it is





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> even though this started out as a hsau I’m never actually writing them in school… but whatever!! so after you guys’ great reception of my previous sleepover fic I couldn’t wait to write a kind of slice of life follow up, presented to you in the 5+1 format which I like so much. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> oh if you’re a first time reader check out the first fic in this series before you come back! you don’t have to but you’ll appreciate this fic a little more I think

 

  1. Netflix & chill



They should hang out more. Adora had come close to making her promise by signing her name in blood with how serious she’d told Catra that. Honestly, though she could’ve done without the theatrics and the hands clasping her shoulders, Catra agrees.

Their sleepover at Adora’s new foster family’s place has had Catra realizing that even if she could manage a life without Adora in it, she’d honestly rather _die_. And she can tell that Adora feels the same, since they’ve been texting nonstop ever since Scorpia dropped Catra back off at home.

(1:12pm) hey adora

(1:12pm) what u up 2 today

_(1:15pm) Nothing much, helping Glimmer with her math lmao_

(1:16pm) shit rip sparkles

(1:16pm) tbh i feel her pain i havent been to math in days

_(1:20pm) CATRA_

(1:20pm) yes

_(1:20pm) DON’T SKIP MATH_

(1:21pm) shit up nerd i do what i want

_(1:22pm) I stg cat if you’re failing math because of this I’m kicking your ass myself !!!!_

(1:25pm) how bout u come over then

(1:25pm) u can teach me math n then we can netflix n chill

_(1:28pm) Sure !! I’ll be there after dinner_

(1:29pm) aw y not now :(

_(1:29pm) Patience you must have, my young padawan_

_(1:29pm) If I leave now Glimmer will have a meltdown_

(1:30pm) oh k cool c u in a bit then

_(1:31pm) Yeah !!!_

It happens like that most of the time. Of course they’re not hanging out nearly as often as back when Adora and Catra shared classes, a house and a room; but the occasions they get together now feel more special. Maybe it’s the planning that goes into it. Maybe absence does make the heart grow fonder. Or maybe it’s that back at Adora’s sleepover, covered by darkness and a blanket, they’d kissed for the first time.

Catra hadn’t dared to bring it up again, afraid that if she does, Adora will call it a fluke. A mistake, fueled by their confusing teenage emotions about their friendship. Catra gnaws at her bottom lip as she glances at the digits on the alarm clock on her nightstand. It’s almost eight, which means that Adora is probably going to be here any minute.

Quickly scrambling up from her bed, Catra checks her reflection in the mirror. One amber and one blue eye, both underlined with dark spots, look back at her. Catra runs a hand through her unruly dark curls and shrugs. She kind of looks like a wreck, but it’s far from the worst Adora’s seen her. And it’s going to have to do, because the moment she opens the door to her room, the doorbell rings.

Catra is down the stairs in a flash, opening the front door and leaning in the doorway with a smug smirk and a smooth “Hey, Adora.” Adora grins and steps forward, hugging Catra tightly before she even knows it’s happening.

“Hey. It’s been a long time,” she says as she lets Catra go. Catra raises an eyebrow.

“But we hung out last week,” she wonders. A bright blush appears on Adora’s face and she shrugs, stepping inside past Catra instead of answering. She gets what Adora means, though. Sure, hanging out with Scorpia and Entrapta had been fun, but it’s always different when it’s just the two of them.

Adora quickly greets Miss Weaver, Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio before Catra has had enough of the reunions and drags her up the stairs, to their old room.

“Woah, you haven’t changed a thing,” Adora wonders as she looks around the room. It’s true: the bright red that Adora chose for her side of the room is still clinging to the walls, the curtains with the stars on them that they picked out together still frame the window, and all the posters they’d ripped out of stolen magazines are all still up as well. Catra just shrugs.

“Why would I? It looks fine.” Adora grins as she lets herself fall down on Catra’s bed.

“True,” she says, before turning to her side and looking at Catra intently. It’s making Catra feel restless, so she starts booting up her old PlayStation, if only to have something for her hands to fiddle with. “Hey, I thought we were doing math?” Adora asks, with the most adorably confused look on her face. Catra looks back to the tv quickly as soon as she thinks it.

“Uh, yeah, well. That’s not nearly as much fun as this,” Catra says, holding up her disk of GTA San Andreas. Adora starts chuckling behind her.

“You’re never going to get enough credits if you keep this up,” she says. Catra shrugs again.

“Who even cares,” she mutters as she boots up the game. The Rockstar logo has just disappeared off the screen when Catra feels Adora crouch down next to her, an arm coming up to rest on her shoulders.

“I do,” Adora says softly. Her arm tightens around Catra, pulling her in closer. Catra is still staring at the tv screen, unseeing, the entirety of her attention being occupied with the feeling of Adora’s cheek pressed gently against her own. She can feel her breathing become more shallow as her heart picks up the pace. Adora’s arm is still pulling her in, also the game is starting but Catra is quickly losing interest. She does what she can’t resist doing any longer, and leans into Adora’s embrace.

“Never mind GTA or math,” Catra mumbles, her eyes drifting to Adora’s. “How about we just watch something?” Adora giggles quietly.

“What, like Netflix and chill?” she says, sporting a smug grin that is quickly widening. “Damn, Catra, when did you get smooth?” The blood inevitably rushes to her cheeks and Catra grumbles, pulling away from Adora and standing up. She moves back to the bed and plops down on it, arms crossed over her chest.

“It’s not like that,” Catra starts, turning her face away from Adora and looking outside, instead. “I just— Ugh!” Her hands fly up in her hair as Catra lets herself fall backwards. When had everything become so confusing? She just wants to watch something with Adora. Pressed up close together on the bed, sure; they always did it like that. “Why are you making this all weird?” she growls into a pillow. The bed dips beside her.

“Cat, slow down. It’s not weird. It’s just you and me. Like old times, right?” Adora says. Catra wants to agree, but the thing is…

“No,” she answers, sitting back up with a scowl, meeting Adora’s eyes. “Not like old times.” Adora looks surprised, but then a look of determination takes over her expression and she grabs Catra’s hand.

“Okay,” she starts, “maybe it’s not. But…” Adora’s hand squeezes hers and, entirely abrupt, Catra feels a pair of soft lips press a kiss on her cheek. “It’s better now. Right?” Adora’s voice starts trembling at those last words and Catra starts wondering if Adora’s been feeling as uncertain about the kiss they shared as she. With a smile, Catra meets Adora’s eyes, and nods.

“Yeah.”

 

  1. Going for coffee



“God, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Glimmer grumbles. Adora can only grin complacently.

“Well, what better way to practice your math than with someone who’s as miserable doing it as you?” she answers with a sweet smile. They’re walking to the Starbucks closest to Bright Moon High, where they’re meeting with Bow and Catra. It’s getting colder these days, and Adora can see her breath form tiny clouds as it leaves her nose.

“Please. This is just an excuse for you to spend another hour giving Catra heart eyes again,” Glimmer says, grinning. “Don’t think Bow and I haven’t noticed what’s been going on with the two of you.” Adora almost chokes on air, and coughs to get rid of the shock of Glimmer’s words.

“What?” she answers, trying to sound as convincing as possible. “That’s ridiculous. I don’t give her _heart eyes_. I look at her the exact same way I look at you or Bow.” Glimmer snorts.

“Adora, sweetheart,” she says, grabbing Adora’s arm as they turn a corner and patting her hand gently. “I know she’s been your best friend since before time, or whatever, but it’s okay to admit that you have a crush on her. Even if she is annoying.” Adora feels her cheeks warm up and scowls. She wants to say so many things to Glimmer: that this _thing_ between Catra and herself is far more than a crush; that there’s a lot at risk here, but that they’ve been taking tentative steps towards _something more_ already, too. She doesn’t say any of those things.

Instead, what comes out is: “She’s not annoying.” Glimmer rolls her eyes and smirks.

“You’re so whipped. Come on.” Adora looks up and sees that they’ve already reached the coffeeshop. Sure enough, there is Catra’s beat up red mountain bike, chained to a lamppost in front of the entrance. Not wasting any time, Glimmer pushes open the door and pulls her inside, stalking towards a table near the window where Catra is already sitting. Seeing her there, hunched over a book and hands folded around a cup of what Adora guesses is hot chocolate, makes her suddenly feel a bit lightheaded.

“Hey, Cat,” Adora says with a smile that comes easy and naturally, sliding into the seat next to Catra. The other girl looks up and shoots her a smirk.

“Oh, hey Adora. Shimmer.” Glimmer scowls and starts unpacking her books.

“Nice seeing you again too, Ratra,” she quips. Instantly, Adora can feel Catra’s posture grow more rigid next to her, so she lays a hand on her arm to keep her in place.

“Please children,” she says, warily, “don’t fight.” Catra chuckles and leans back in her chair.

“Don’t worry, princess,” she responds. “It wouldn’t be a fair fight, anyway.” Adora can see Glimmer’s frown deepen from the corner of her eye, mouth already opening for no doubt another scathing reply.

“Glimmer! Uh, please, could you get our drinks?” Adora says quickly, before anything can escalate. “My treat.” That makes Glimmer perk up. A last glowering glare is directed at Catra, then a smile at Adora before she walks away from them, up to the counter. Adora looks back at Catra, who is still grinning smugly. “One of these days, you’re going to get pounced,” Adora murmurs.

“What, by Twinkle Twinkle Little Star over there?” Catra says, clearly amused. “Don’t think so, Adora. You know me. Cat-like reflexes, and all.” She wiggles her eyebrows and Adora can’t help but burst out in giggles.

“Right. Well, you’ve got the cute-but-annoying part down,” she says with a grin. “Switch to a protein based diet and you’re basically a cat already.” Catra raises an eyebrow.

“You think I’m cute?” she asks and if Adora’s cheeks weren’t tomato red already, they are now. She tries to play it cool, and shrugs.

“Well, yeah.” Though she’s already sitting fairly close to Catra, Adora leans in even closer. “I kissed you back, remember?” she whispers. Now it’s Catra’s turn to look all flustered and tongue-tied, and Adora chuckles.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Bow looks between the two of them excitedly as he walks up to their table and takes a seat on Catra’s other side. “Did I miss anything?” Adora has to take some deep breaths to stop herself from laughing again.

“Nope,” she says, smiling widely, “just Catra being Catra.” Catra snorts, punches her shoulder and turns back to her hot chocolate.

 

  1. Taking a walk through the park



Catra wakes up one Saturday to eight missed texts from Adora.

_(7:53am) Catra_

_(7:53am) Catra wake up !!!_

_(8:02am) C A T R A_

_(8:05am) Idek why I’m even texting you when I know you won’t wake up before noon but jUST_

_(8:05am) WAKW_

_(8:05am) UP_

_(8:06am) AND LOOK OUTSIDE_

_(8:12am) And text me !!_

A glance at her alarm clock tells Catra that it’s half past eleven. On any other day she would just roll over and slip back into whatever weird dream she’d been having, but Adora’s texts set off her curious nature. So, Catra blearily rubs the sleep from her eyes and sits up in bed. She reaches over and roughly tears open the star covered curtains.

Her regret is immediate. With that one movement, Catra’s room goes from the dark void she likes to sleep in to being bathed in a cold, bright, white light.

“Motherfucker,” Catra mumbles, squinting against the light. Outside, the sky is a clear blue. But more importantly, Catra notices, every uncovered surface as far as the eye can see is covered in white. Suddenly, Adora’s texts make a lot more sense.

(11:36am) hey im up

_(11:39am) Hey Catra!!_

(11:40am) lemme guess

(11:40am) youre already outside

_(11:43am) YES_

Catra chuckles, then groans as she burrows a bit further under the covers. Knowing Adora, she’d—

_(11:44am) Pls come and build a snowman with me_

“Figures,” Catra murmurs with a grin. Ignoring the goosebumps that appear on her arms almost instantly, she leaves the warmth and comfort of her bed and gets dressed.

Catra kind of hates snow. Maybe that’s expressing it too lightly: she _loathes_ snow. And cold, and ice, and anything else that’s associated with those things. Adora, of course, feels the complete opposite way. Ever since they were little, Adora gets ridiculously excited about what Catra has never seen as more than frozen rain. She would drag Catra outside at even the slightest snowfall, attempting to roll balls from snow that would quite literally melt in their hands and would be gone the next day. Snow that stayed, of course, resulted in Catra being outside way more often than not. And she hated it. Warming back up though, sitting close together with hot drinks in their hands and backs pressed against the radiator, might have been the only thing to make it worth it. That, and the blush that settles on Adora’s cheeks in cold weather.

Cycling through snow is utter hell on earth, too. The tread on the tires of Catra’s mountain bike are so worn out they might as well be considered nonexistent, and the cars that have already braved the road before her have compressed the snow into treacherous, slippery tracks. Catra tries to stay away from them, keeping to the middle of the road, but a few slips here and there are unavoidable.

She makes it to the park in one piece, though her hands are frozen through and through. Her sigh is visible as Catra pushes her numb fingers in her pockets, hoping they’ll warm up again soon. There aren’t a lot of people around despite it being a Saturday, so finding Adora is easy enough.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra says as she approaches her. Adora is sitting on her knees in the snow, seemingly impervious to the cold, busy pushing the snow together into a big ball with her woolen glove clad hands. “You want to go back inside yet?” Adora gives her a knowing smirk.

“Oh, far from it. Come on, I’m just getting started.” She pats the snow on the ground next to her and Catra squats down. There is no way she’s going to sit down knee-deep in the snow like Adora is, since the snow would surely seep right through her thin jeans. Adora is fully emerged in her work, gathering and pressing the snow together with practiced hands. Catra, who would rather keep her hands in the warmth of her pockets for now, takes a moment to observe her friend. Her lips are redder than usual, breaths forming into tiny clouds as they escape from them. A couple of blonde strands have gotten loose from Adora’s ponytail, curling up and sticking to her face with the humidity. The typical cold weather blush is present, too.

Suddenly, bright blue eyes are staring back at her and Catra stumbles, tripping over her own feet in an effort to get some space between the two of them and falling backwards in the snow. Immediately, she can feel her butt getting cold and wet. Adora starts laughing as she hands Catra the ball of snow she’s just finished.

“Here, hold this, you dork,” she says, already turning away to start work on a second snowball. “Or better yet, make it bigger!” Catra rolls her eyes and grumbles under her breath about this annoying, cold, wet, _disaster_ of an afternoon, but goes to work anyway. She has half a mind to just say fuck it and throw the ball into the lake to their left, that’s not yet frozen over. But the thought leaves her mind as soon as it enters it, because Catra knows about the special smile that will take its place on Adora’s features when they finish their five foot tall snowman, complete with pebbles for eyes and a mouth, wearing Catra’s scarf and Adora’s coat.

Catra has experience, after all. Despite the changes between them, it’ll end with her, chastising Adora for giving her jacket to their snow creature; and Adora simply laughing it off and dragging her to the nearest place that serves hot chocolate.

 

  1. Visiting a museum



It’s the last weekend of their winter break, and Adora has managed something she has always considered an impossible feat: getting Catra to come with her to a museum. Adora has always liked art, especially now that she’s entered an art class at Bright Moon. Horde High has an art program too, but it’s no secret that the arts are severely underfunded there, in favor of the many sport teams the Horde has. But now that she’s been learning about the different styles and periods within art history, Adora can’t wait to put some of that knowledge to the test at an impressionist exhibition in town.

Catra is already waiting outside when Adora pulls up to the house, shivering in her trademark leather jacket.

“You should invest in a good coat for winter,” she says as Catra slides into the passenger seat.

“And a good morning to you too, Adora,” Catra drawls, fingers already coming up to fidget with the heating of Adora’s car.

“Seriously, though,” Adora answers as her eyes slide up her friends appearance, ending at those striking, dually colored eyes. “You’re going to catch your death like that.” Catra just grins as she meets her gaze.

“No way, José,” she answers. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Adora can only roll her eyes at her friend’s stubbornness as she lifts the brake and drives off.

The exhibition is beautiful. Adora can do little more than stare as they walk past canvasses that burst with color. There is a sunset, flaring with red and orange, offset by dark blue clouds billowing up from industrial chimneys. There is nature, represented in every color imaginable: pink light reflected off of teal seas, pale green fields of grass with purple shadows, a bleeding red sun shining through a watery, indigo sky. There are people, with expressions that are delicate and fleeting, their clothes billowing in the wind.

There is also Catra’s warm hand, solid and firmly clasped in her own. Adora supposes it happened naturally, the way it always happens between the two of them. There has always existed this desire to stay close, to never stray too far. Catra doesn’t seem halfway as interested in the paintings they pass as Adora is, so it’s also a little necessary; Adora has a habit of becoming so entranced she simply stops walking.

“Hey, look at this one,” Adora mutters, staring up to a portrait of a man, seemingly made with only reds and greens. “Isn’t that use of color just amazing?” She turns away from the painting and looks at Catra.

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” she answers, a hand scratching her neck awkwardly. “It’s cool how the side of his face that’s covered in shadows is all green. Like, if anyone ever painted me and told me they were going to use _green_ to paint my face, I’d say they’re some crazy, Wizard of Oz obsessed maniac. But it works.” The grin on Adora’s face feels so big that her cheeks might crack. Feeling utterly happy and content, she uses their joined hands to pull Catra closer to her side.

“Aw, look at you, discussing art and _not_ puking!” she says, giggling. “Who would’ve thought I’d live to ever see this day!”

“Ha, ha, very funny.”

“Who knows,” Adora continues, feeling giddy. “I might have been friends with an art prodigy all this time, without even knowing—”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Catra interrupts, pulling the pair of them away from the painting and towards a bench in the middle of the room. She plops down, extending her legs in front of her; actively disregarding anyone walking there.

“What?” Adora asks, carefully watching Catra’s expression. “Did I say something wrong?” Catra just frowns, mouth pulling up into a pout, and crosses her arms.

“No,” she mutters. “I just don’t know that much about this stuff. And I still don’t like it, either. But, y’know, I’m trying.”

“I know,” Adora answers, slipping her hand back into Catra’s. “And I’m grateful for that. Seriously.” Catra meets her eyes, and her frown seems to dissipate.

“It’s just—Look, you of all people know how defensive I get when people make fun of me, Adora,” Catra mumbles. She looks away again, gaze sliding through the room, passing paintings but not really seeing them. “Even when it’s just you.” Adora smiles.

“It’s okay, Cat,” she says. “I know.

 

  1. Dinner & a movie



Catra fidgets with her hands, her nails tapping out a nervous rhythm against her ripped jeans. She frowns, because when had she become the fidgeting type? Cool, calm and collected. That’s what she’s supposed to be. A glance to her side shows Adora, looking as comfortable as ever, fingers tapping on the steering wheel, to the beat of some dumb pop song that’s playing on the radio. Catra looks away again, staring through the windshield at the road in front of them, wet and reflecting the streetlights, while her fingers continue to twist themselves into knots.

“Are we there yet?” she asks, cringing at how it almost sounds like a whine.

“Almost,” Adora answers with a reassuring smile. Catra’s stomach growls and the bag of McDonalds food they’d just picked up has smells wafting in Catra’s face so overwhelmingly that she can’t help herself. Not caring if Adora sees, she opens the bag and steals a couple of fries.

“Good,” she says. “I don’t know if I can wait much longer, you know.”

“As long as you don’t steal my fries,” Adora says as she gives her a look. Catra gasps, bringing a hand up to her chest in fake-shock.

“Adora, I would _never_ ,” she says, before grinning and sneaking another fry from the bag. Adora grins back.

“Hey, give me some, too,” she responds, eyes turning back to the road. Catra complies, getting a fry from the bag and pushing it against Adora’s cheek. Unfazed, the other girl merely turns her head, lips brushing against Catra’s fingers as she takes the fry from them with her mouth. “Thanks,” Adora mumbles, chewing. Catra, feeling kind of shell-shocked, just nods and turns her attention back to the road. Her hand returns to the one sitting on her lap, the feeling of Adora’s soft lips on her fingers seared into her memory. For the rest of the way, they stay still.

“So, what do you want to watch?” Adora asks as they settle down in her new room, Catra already sitting cross-legged on the bed with their McDonalds, while Adora is skimming through several Netflix menu’s on her tv. Catra shrugs.

“You choose something. As long it’s not a chick flick,” she answers. “Or horror.” An involuntary shiver runs down her back as Catra recalls the last time she watched a scary movie. Adora just smiles knowingly at her.

“You sure?” she replies, sounding way too smug to mean anything good. Catra pouts, her hand finding some more fries in the paper bag. At this rate they’ll probably all be gone by the time they actually unpack their food, but Catra doesn’t care.

“Yeah,” she answers, popping a fry in her mouth. Adora turns back to the screen, scrolling through lists of movies, sometimes stopping to read the description or watch the trailer briefly, before moving on. It seems to go on _forever_ and Catra is afraid there might not be any fries left for Adora at this point, so she puts the bag away and sighs. “But, I mean, if there’s something you _really_ wanted to see, we can watch something scary, I guess.” The response is immediate.

“Great!” Adora exclaims happily, scrolling back up and selecting a movie in a flash. “Because I really wanted to see Insidious again.” With a smile, she sits down next to Catra on the bed, pulling her feet off the floor as well once the movie starts.

“Wait,” Catra mutters, “again?” Adora just grins and busies herself with unpacking their burgers and fries (or, what is left of them). She hands Catra her food and pats her on the thigh.

“Hush. It’s a great movie,” she says. “And if you get scared, you can hide behind me!” Catra rolls her eyes and doesn’t answer, instead digging into her burger with a growl.

The movie starts off okay. Which might be because Catra doesn’t really pay attention to it just yet, focused more on her food and stealing fries from Adora without her noticing. Once it’s all gone, however, she’s all but forced to focus on the tv.

There’s some crazy stuff going on in the house, like noises and things that start moving on their on which, according to her, must have something to do with ghosts. It’s all appropriately creepy and Adora is completely absorbed, like she tends to do with things she likes. She’s pressed up against Catra, a warm and solid presence that eases the tension in Catra’s body, brought on by the movie and harrowing music that makes up the soundtrack.

When another jump scare literally has Catra jumping up and grabbing at Adora’s arm, she decides to just fuck it, links their arms together and lays her head down on Adora’s shoulder. Adora looks down at her, the inexhaustible attention with which she had been watching the movie momentarily broken.

“You okay?” she asks, her free hand coming up to rub up and down Catra’s arm. Catra growls.

“Yeah. Let’s just watch the stupid movie.” Adora smiles and turns back to the screen, fully intending to do just that. And probably also knowing that Catra isn’t, because she untangles her arm from Catra’s grasp and folds it around her shoulders, pulling her tight against her chest, instead. A scream from the tv causes her to flinch once again, but Adora just keeps rubbing her arm, and places a gentle kiss on her hair.

 

+1. Watching the sunset

“So, Glimmer and Bow said the craziest thing about us the other day.” Adora doesn’t know what prompts her to say that. She could’ve just kept it to herself, instead of disturbing the quiet peace that had settled over the two of them, halfheartedly doing their homework while listening to music on Catra’s bed. Catra, who had been more occupied with her phone than with any of the books anyway, looks up, alarmed.

“What did they say?” she asks urgently. “Do I need to beat them up? Because honestly, I know we didn’t start off as best friends or whatever, but, I mean. You know. They’re okay. Unless what they said is horrible, in which case I will not hesitate to beat them up.” Adora giggles at that. Catra getting defensive over her is nothing new, but it’s kind of ridiculous when the considered threats are Bow and Glimmer, the sweetest kids Adora has probably ever met.

“Okay,” Adora starts, grabbing a hold of Catra’s hand without really thinking about it, “don’t freak out. I thought it was kind of funny, actually.” Catra is staring at her so intently that Adora worries her eyes are going to get stuck in that position.

“What?” Adora decides to just say it. Lay it all out in the open.

“They’re convinced we’re dating.” Catra’s eyes glaze over. Knowing her, she needs a moment to absorb that shock, so Adora keeps talking. “I’ve tried to talk them out of it, but they’re sure of it.”

“What,” Catra eventually says, “just because we’ve been hanging out?” Adora grimaces; she can already feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

“Well… yes. And I might have told them that we kissed.”

“What?!” Catra squeaks, ripping her hand away from Adora’s and practically pouncing on Adora with how recklessly she jumps up from the bed. With firm hands she grabs Adora’s shoulders, pushing her down on her back, nails digging into the fabric of her t-shirt. “Why?!” Adora shrugs, insofar she is able to.

“I guess I wanted to tell someone?” she answers, pushing Catra off of her and sitting back up. “They’re my friends too, you know. And I was really excited, so.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Catra mutters. Then, closing her books, she sits up resolutely. Adora observes her as she does, not sure if she’s going to like whatever Catra is going to say next. “So, they think we’re dating?” Catra asks. Adora nods. “But, we haven’t, right?”

“I suppose that depends on how you look at it, but no,” Adora says, a hand coming up to twirl her ponytail between her fingers, nervously. She takes a deep breath. “Do you… want to?” Catra stares at her, then her mouth sets into a determined line and she nods. Adora grins widely at that, and glances at their homework, laying spread out over Catra’s sheets. They could totally manage to do it later. “Do you want to go on a date right now?”

“Oh, hell yes,” Catra says, before bouncing off of the bed and sitting on the ground, pulling on her sneakers. Adora bursts out in giggles at her enthusiasm, but follows suit.

It’s not until she’s pulling out of the driveway that Adora thinks to ask: “Where am I taking you on a date, anyway?” Catra shrugs.

“I don’t know,” she answers, running a hand through her unruly curls. “What’s a typical date… like, long walks on the beach, or whatever?”

“That actually sounds really nice,” Adora wonders as she takes a turn that will take them to the highway. She turns her head, facing Catra in the passenger seat. She has one leg up on the seat, her arms curled around it. “Do you want to go to the beach?” Catra raises an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it super cold outside?” she replies. Adora shrugs.

“We can stay in the car,” she answers. “Since you seem to like its heating so much.” She shoots Catra a grin before turning her attention back to the road.

They arrive a bit quicker than Adora anticipated. With practiced ease, she steers her car onto an abandoned parking lot overlooking the beach, and beyond that, the sea; and shuts down the engine. The sun is already close to the horizon and Adora checks her watch.

“It’s half past five,” she mutters, squinting in the bright light. “The sun will probably set somewhere around six. You want to stay here and watch it?” When she looks over to Catra, she’s squinting, too.

“We could walk around for a bit,” Catra says, lifting up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

“Cool,” Adora grins. Wasting no time, she gets out of the car and quickly hurries over to the other side to open Catra’s door.

“What are you doing?” Catra asks, eyeing her suspiciously as she exits the car. Adora slams the door shut and locks the car, before grabbing Catra’s hand.

“I’m being chivalrous. Why, what does it look like?” she replies. A small smirk slides over Catra’s features.

“Oh. Nothing, just surprised you have it in you, is all,” she says. Adora rolls her eyes and pulls her along instead of replying, taking wide strides until they reach the sand.

Her shoes sink into the sand immediately and Adora grimaces a little at the prospect that she’s going to be fishing tiny grains of sand out of her shoes for a week at least, but she powers through. Hand in hand, she walks to the shoreline with Catra. Waves are gently lapping onto the shore, streaming forward until they’re pulled back again. Adora stares at it for a while: the sea, the little bits of foam left on the sand by the waves, and the sun that’s on its inevitable descent to below the horizon, bathing the beach in orange hues. She also looks at Catra, who lets go of her hand and falls down onto the sand. The breeze is fanning her curly hair backwards, and the sun hits her tan skin beautifully. Adora smiles as she joins her, sitting down and burying her hands in the cool sand.

“So,” she says, looking at Catra intently. “How is this for a first date?” Catra meets her eyes and grins.

“It’s fine. Could be better, I think.” Adora swears she feels her heart drop all the way down to her stomach.

“What?” she asks, feeling breathless. Catra bursts out in giggles and covers Adora’s hand with her own.

“I’m kidding, nerd,” she says with a grin. “Though, there is one thing I can think of that would make it _perfect_.”

“What?” Adora asks again. She can’t help but feel strangely inarticulate; but then again, Catra is licking her lips and it’s making her brain short-circuit.

“This,” Catra whispers, her hand tightening over Adora’s in the sand, as she leans in and kisses her.

It’s the second kiss they’ve ever shared, and Adora can’t help but wonder if it’s always going to be exhilarating like this. Her heart is beating so loudly in her chest that it’s almost scary and her hand finds its way up Catra’s back and into her hair on its own accord, as they move against each other in the dying light of the setting sun.

She hopes it’ll always feel this way. Comfortable, warm and familiar; despite that technically, this is only their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a twitter yesterday, come find me at @youngpoetroe and let's become mutuals !!!!


End file.
